Digimon Galactic
by Talia Inuzuka
Summary: It has been quiet in the Digital World until an unusual Lab appeared out of no where...now strange creatures lurk in the forests of the Digital world and it's up to five children and their Digimon to protect the Digimon from these creatures.


**The Chosen Ones**

* * *

**Keio Senior High School: ****After school hours Boxing Room:**

A Young Man was currently cleaning up after the members of the club and had a scowl on his face for having to do this. He was a tall teen with black hair that fell to his neck and he wore a long white sleeveless shirt that stretched down past his legs and he wore black pants with a wing pattern of the bottom left leg. He wore black shoes and the left shoe had part of the wing pattern on it. He wore a large silver ring on the first finger of his left hand.

"Hey Kyotaro you'd better hurry up if you want to go to with us." Another teen said addressing the first.

"What have I told you about talking to me that way Toya?" The first teen called Kyotaro said.

"Awww….come on you're too uptight loosen up a little. " The second teen named Toya said.

"Toya you should know that telling Kyotaro to loosen up is like telling a cat to bark. It's impossible." A third teen said with a smirk.

"You looking to get punched Shuji?" Kyotaro asked which earned him a smirk from the third boy.

"If you do you'll lose your position as leader of the Boxing club Senpai." Shuji said with a smirk.

"What the hell ever you're an idiot but I'm finished here anyways." Kyotaro said.

The three teens gathered their things together and left the school grounds to go to their usual hangout at a nearby restaurant that catered to the High School crowd. While they were walking Toya and Shuji were carrying on a conversation while Kyotaro simply walked beside them with a bored expression on his face.

**

* * *

****Kasama Elementary Schoolyard:**

A young girl was busy running out on the field with a soccer ball in between her legs, while the players on the other team were running at her trying to get the ball from her. Sitting over on the bleachers were two young children roughly around eight or nine years old among other people sitting on the sidelines. The boy was standing up and yelling at the girl to keep up the good work while the girl sat beside her overactive brother.

The young girl playing soccer with the boys had a traditional Chinese style long sleeved orange colored blouse that had a red collar and line running down the front of it. The cuffs of her sleeves were red as well as the bottom of the shirt. She wore dark red-orange pants with a black cloth belt tied and the straps hanging down. She wore black slip-on shoes with a gray colored heel. She had taken her shirt off and was currently wearing a white t-shirt though she still kept the pants and shoes on. She had brown hair that was tied up into two pigtails at the side of her face with orange ribbons.

"Come on Amane you can beat them get that ball to the goal." The boy shouted.

"Hiroko you should probably be quieter you're disturbing the others as well as the players." The girl said to her brother.

"No way Amane needs to know we totally support her…you know how she is normally Naoki." The boy called Hiroko said.

The girl sighed as she turned to watch the outcome of the match and if Amane's team would triumph like they normally did.

The girl named Naoki wore a long sleeved green colored dress shirt and a black jumper dress over top that ruffled at the bottom. She wore green socks and black and white strap on shoes, she had white hair that she tied up into two spiky pigtails with green ribbons.

The boy named Hiroko wore a long sleeved light red-orange sweater with blue jean pants that were rolled up at the bottom since they were too long for him. He wore white socks and black shoes with white shoe ties his hair was a bluish color and kind of spiky.

**

* * *

****Kasama Elementary School Gate:**

A tall teen was walking down the street right beside the gates to the elementary school when he noticed his rival coming towards him. The teen smirked as he walked faster to catch the other teen and embarrass him in front of his so called friends. The boy had auburn hair that was long in the back and his bangs were long enough to that they sometimes got caught in the teen eyes. He wore a long sleeved black turtle neck shirt with a short sleeved lavender colored hoodie that wasn't zipped up. He wore black cargo pants and black shoes.

"Why hello my dear rival Kyotaro would you like to settle the score today or are you too chicken to try?" the teen taunted.

The teen waited a couple minutes but Kyotaro said nothing to him so the teen got irritated and tried a different tactic. "Oh I guess you're too tired from your silly little boxing club match to face me…man you are so weak."

"Kyotaro are you just going to stand there and take his trash talk?" Toya asked as he turned to see Kyotaro staring at the elementary schoolyard and the match going on down on the field.

The teen saw him looking at the elementary students and smirked with a new tactic in mind. He walked up to Kyotaro and looked at the field below before he said, "Kyotaro I didn't know you swung that way…I never thought you'd be interested in girls and a little kid at that." The boy said with a laugh but he still got no reaction from the other boy pissing him off.

Finally the boy grabbed Kyotaro by the collar of his shirt and turned him so he faced him, "Hey don't ignore me when I'm talking to you punk." The teen said.

Kyotaro finally looked to see the other teen glaring at him and simply took his (Shinichiro) hands and pulled them off his shoulders. "What nonsense are you sputtering now Shinichiro?" Kyotaro simply asked.

"So finally you answer me it's about time you acknowledged my presence…seriously though what's got your attention down there? You can't be interested in their petty little game of soccer they just play for fun it's not even a competition for them." Shinichiro said.

"You idiot I'm not interested in their little game it's one of the kids playing the game…I don't know something about that kid is unsettling." Kyotaro said.

Shinichiro followed Kyotaro's eyes and settled on the only young girl out on the field playing with the other boys on the team. He turned to Kyotaro with a sly smile and said, "Really Kyotaro you're worried about that little girl or is it that you've set eyes on her and now you're smitten with her?"

Kyotaro turned to glare at Shinichiro before he swung back and punched the boy in the stomach then he walked off, "Yeah right Shinichiro like I'd ever be interested in a child like her."

"That was a cheap shot Kyotaro…you'll pay for that later." Shinichiro said breathless and grasping his stomach with a look of sheer pain on his face. He stood up to see the girl Kyotaro was so interested in looking up at him with a frown on her face. Then she turned back and kicked the ball as hard as she could and it went flying into the goal making the crowd go wild.

'_Interesting little girl there…_' Shinichiro said as he walked off after Kyotaro.

* * *

**Kasama Elementary Schoolyard:**

The game ended with a close game of 10 to 9 Amane's team lost by one point because of an injured player. Amane was collecting her belongings and slipped her long sleeved shirt overtop of her white one and turned as the rest of the team came running at her.

"That was a great game Amane you should totally play with us more often." Mamoru said as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you…" Amane said shyly as she rolled the bottle between her hands.

"Stop hitting on our team's secret weapon Mamoru." Eisuke said as her ran up to her.

"Yeah we don't want her getting flustered although she already looks like she is." Kaoru said making the others laugh.

"I…I'm n…not…fl...flustered." Amane stuttered as she looked down with a blush.

"Yeah right you aren't Amane you're even blushing that's so cute." Ayumu said with a smile causing Amane to blush beat red and the boys to laugh again.

"Hey leave her alone you jerks…" Hiroko said as he and Naoki came running up to them.

"Chill kid we aren't hurting her…though I can't understand how she can be so aggressive on the field but when she's not playing so shy and timid." Natori said.

"Good question Natori I'd like to know as well but let's leave her be for now she's obviously flustered." Mamoru said.

"Just admit you don't like her being flustered with anyone but you Mamoru." Ayumu said with a smirk when he noticed Mamoru blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about besides she got distracted by those High Schoolers…did you see the way they starred at her?" Mamoru said with a frown.

"Yeah she did look more interested in them than in our game…did you know them Amane? Are they your brother's friends?" Eisuke asked.

"N…no I d…don't know them…I've never s…seen them be…before. They're not Nii-san's friends." Amane said.

"Oh well maybe she just got a chill because they were starring at her…it's no use asking about it now let's go." Kaoru said as they gathered their things and headed out.

**

* * *

****Downtown Yokohama:**

Amane, Hiroko and Naoki were walking in downtown Yokohama looking for a place to grab a bite to eat before they went home. Their favorite place was a small ice cream shop that was at the end of the street. Amane's brother Yasuaki always meet them there once he was done with school and came to pick Amane up to take her home. It was nice because he didn't have to worry about her because he knew the store owner and was dating his daughter. Every once in a while Yasuaki and Maya his girlfriend would beat them to the ice cream parlor and buy them all ice cream.

They were almost at the parlor when they were stopped by two tall teens blocking their way, the three children turned around only to be blocked off by three more teens. Soon the children were surrounded by teens and all of them looked scary and mean.

"Hey kid why did you distract my rival today? He never gets distracted whenever I'm around until today." One tall boy said as he took a step forward towards the girl.

"Um…I ha…have n…no idea wh…what you…you're talking ab…about wh…what guy I d…don't remember di…dis…distracting anyone. Please ju…just let us go." Amane said stuttering and backing up until she backed up into a broad chest. She looked up to see a tall teen glaring at her a he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her towards the main teen.

"Leave her alone you lowlife...take your gang and leave us alone we did nothing to you." Hiroko said shocking both girls.

"Hiro don't talk that way to them they'll hurt you seriously if you anger them." Naoki warned as she was grabbed by a teen and Hiroko was grabbed too.

"Be quiet you little brat you have no idea whom you're dealing with do you." the teen holding Hiroko said.

"No should I?" Hiroko asked earning him a smack from the teen holding him.

"Listen while we explain…you little brat." The teen holding Hiroko said.

"Listen up kids we are the Razor Fangs the worst kind people you'd want to meet…we don't care what happens to you but if you cross us you'll pay with your life." A teen said that seemed to be the leader of this group.

Hiroko was about to retort with a snide remark when he was distracted by a voice yelling. The voice belonged to a man that look to be in his early twenties and the three children knew instantly who it was.

"Hey you little punks leave my little sister and her friends alone before I call the cops on you." The man said as he ran towards them.

"Yeah right old man like I'd listen to you I'm not done with her yet but you can have the pipsqueaks." Shinichiro said as he nodded to the two that have the little ones and they threw them at the man. He easily caught one and his girlfriend whom was with him caught the other one.

"Listen here punks I'm not that old I'm maybe six or seven years older than you and I'm dead serious about calling the police. Don't you know you shouldn't pick on police officer's children anyways? That's a surefire way to get the police on your trails." The man said.

"Yeah like I'm going to believe your daddy is a police officer…nice try old man but I'm not that gullible." Shinichiro said as he grabbed the girl from his friend and causing the man to smirk and pull out his cell phone.

He dialed a number and said, "Excuse me but this is Yasuaki Yamashita may I please speak to my dad Officer Yamashita it appears there's a disturbance in downtown Yokohama and it appears that it's the work of a gang." The man said, " Hello dad I'm at the Olde Day Ice Cream Parlor."

"Dude I think he's serious and I've heard that Mr. Yamashita is a Commander of the Grater Kanto Police Station. I don't want to be caught by them they're bad news." One of the teens said with a look of pure terror on his face.

"You idiots he's just trying to scare us into giving up this little girl, don't believe a word he says. It's all lies…lies I tell you." Shinichiro said until he heard the sirens of a police cruiser then he turned to the man and glared at him.

"On second thought let's get outta here now!" Shinichiro said as he released the girl then he and his gang ran off.

Once all the gang members were out of sight a police cruiser pulled right up next to the ice cream parlor and a tall man with black hair got out of the car along with a shorter man with brown hair. The two men looked over at the three children and two adults standing a little bit in front of the parlor. Once the young girl saw the taller of the two police officers she ran up to him and hugged him and shook with fear.

"Amane its okay you're safe now don't be afraid anymore." The tall black haired man said as he patted the young girl on the head then he turned towards the adult male and glared at him.

"Yasuaki what on earth were you doing with a gang in the first place? You put your sister in danger why would you do that?" The black haired man said to the man.

"Dad I wasn't in leagues with them they had Amane, Hiroko and Naoki surrounded so I intervened but they refused to give her back so I called you because I knew once they heard the sirens they'd split which is what they did." Yasuaki said.

"Please dad Yasuaki's telling the truth I don't know what he wanted but he blamed me for distracting his rival whoever that is." Amane said as she looked up at her father.

"Fine but we'll talk more about this when I get home…Yasuaki take her to your apartment and take the twins home." Mr. Yamashita said as he got back into his cruiser along with the other man and drove off.

**

* * *

**

**Yasuaki Yamashita: Apartment: **

Yasuaki was busy getting the table set for when Maya got their dinner finished, she was busy in the kitchen cooking what smelled like Sweet Mango Chicken. He noticed that Maya was making Amane's favorite dish for dinner probably to try and cheer the girl up and clam her nerves.

"That smells really good there Maya you always cook the best food and you know the way to a man's heart… though his stomach." Yasuaki said with a smirk.

"Yep I know the way to your heart is Yashitori but tonight I'm making Amane's favorite dish." Maya said with a smile.

"I figured that from the smell of the sweet sauce only you can make that sweet sauce no restaurant can copy yours." Yasuaki said.

"Well you'll just have to wait a bit longer because it's almost done. Amane dear dinner is almost ready please wash up and come to the table." Maya said with a smile as Amane got up from the desk and walked towards the bathroom.

When she came out they all sat at the table while Maya brought over the skillet and placed equal portions of chicken and rice on each plate though she did give Amane a couple extra pieces of chicken.

"So Amane didn't you say this morning when you left that you had a soccer game to play in this afternoon? How did that go did you win?" Yasuaki asked.

"Well we did pretty well for most of the game but then Akira got hurt and we ended up losing by only one point. Everyone was a little upset about the lose." Amane said and Yasuaki noticed a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So what happened after the game but before those idiots attacked you?" Yasuaki asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Um…what do you mean we just talked and then left that's all…" Amane said as she stuck a large piece of chicken in her mouth.

"When you say we whom do you mean?" Yasuaki asked causing Amane to blush a darker color. Yasauki's eyes narrowed and he all but glared.

"Yasu what on earth are you asking with suspicion in your voice? Why does it matter whom she talks to it's probably just her school friends." Maya said with a frown.

"Look at that blush on her cheeks she's obviously talking about a boy and I want to know who this boy is." Yasuaki said with a frown.

"Please Yasu it shouldn't matter whom it is stop acting like her father she already has one…both of you do." Maya said with sigh.

"It was just Mamoru, Eisuke, Kaoru, Ayumu and Natori that's all." Amane said with a smile.

"What you were talking to five boys Amane what have I told you about boys? They're no good for you at that age and you shouldn't associate with them." Yasuaki said.

"Yasuaki Yamashita why on earth would you tell your little sister something like that it's ridicules how is she every going to go out and date if she thinks that way?" Maya asked with a scowl.

"She's too young to date Maya…she's only twelve and no twelve year old needs to be worrying about dating until she's at least fifteen." Yasuaki said.

"Tell me lover boy how old were you when you first started seeing girls in a new light and dating?" Maya said with a knowing look.

"I don't have to reveal that information to anyone." Yasuaki said and he turned his head away from  
Maya.

"Why on earth would you do that I thought we were in a relationship and when you're in a relationship you don't hide things from each other or am I the only one that feels that way?" Maya said angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way Maya bear you know I love you. If you really want to know I was thirteen happy now." Yasuaki asked.

'What did I get myself into…why did dad have to work late today and why is mom in Paris again…if this is what it's like to be in love I think I'll stay single for the rest of my life.' Amane thought as she went back to eating her dinner in peace ignoring the love fight going on around her.

Little did the people inside the apartment know that right outside the front of the building standing on the sidewalk a little old lady with a cape on pulled over her head stared. She stared up at the apartment with the two adults and young child and smiled her crooked mouth then she walked away from the building.

The next morning Amane got up and started to dress for school…she had her own bedroom with a desk, dresser and bed in the room with a nightstand next to the bed and two books on the bed. Since she was often at Yasuaki's house whenever her parents had to work overnight they bought all the basic items Amane would need for whenever she stayed at Yasuaki's apartment.

Amane walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen when she noticed Yasuaki sleeping on the couch with a blanket. She walked over to the couch and covered Yasuaki up with the blanket that had fallen onto the floor. She then proceeded to walk into the kitchen and got a box of cereal and some milk from the fridge.

Once she was finished eating she put her dishes in the sink and walked back into the living room to wake Yasuaki up. "Nii-san wake up you have to get ready for class and I'm leaving for school." Amane said as she shook her brother.

"Don't have class this morning…" Yasuaki said sleepily then he got up and patted Amane on the head before saying, "Don't worry about it I'll drive you just let me change." Then Yasuaki walked towards the bedroom that he shared with Maya and scratched his rear.

He came out a couple minutes later in a black hoodie and gray pants he grabbed the car keys and walked out of the apartment with Amane trailing behind him.

**

* * *

**

**Kasama Elementary Schoolyard:**

It was 3:30 in the afternoon and school had just gotten let out when Amane waited at the Schoolyard Gates. She was waiting on her two younger friends to show up so they could walk home together she remembered that her brother had said he had a late class today and that she'd have to go home with the Kobayashi twins and stay at their house until their father got home later. While she was waiting for the kids to show up she saw Mamoru and Eisuke walking over to her.

"Hey Amane what are you doing waiting here aren't you going to play some soccer with us today?" Eisuke asked.

"Sorry but I've gotta get home because my dad is being very strict again." Amane said.

"What happened this time Amane?" Mamoru asked.

"You know those high schoolers that were watching us yesterday well one of them grabbed me yesterday and would have hurt me if my brother hadn't scared him away with a phone call to dad." Amane said with a sigh.

"I can understand him being strict again you almost got hurt by those idiots…when you're allowed to be late coming home again play with us again. I'm sure Mamoru would like that." Eisuke said as he nudged Mamoru in the side and smirked at him.

"Stop it Eisuke it's not funny…be careful on your way home today Amane…I don't want anything to happen to you." Mamoru said.

"Why don't you walk her home then Mamoru?" Eisuke said with a smirk.

"What are you at it again Amane if you'd rather have those guys walk you home then what's the point of waiting for us?" Hiroko asked with a scowl on his face.

"What's the matter small fry are you jealous that she's talking to kids her own age instead of younger kids?" Eisuke asked.

"Eisuke leave them alone their just Amane's next door neighbors that alls." Mamoru said.

"Fine whatever I'll beat you to the field…" Eisuke said as he ran off with a laugh.

"Not fair you had a head start…bye Amane let's get together sometime." Mamoru said as he ran after Eisuke.

**

* * *

**

**Downtown Yokohama:**

"Honestly Amane why do you talk to those guys all they care about is having you play soccer for them so they can beat the other teams." Hiroko said.

"Hiro-kun they're my friends they like me for me and not because I can help them win their games." Amane said with a faint blush.

"No…no they want you to play for them that's all Amane I wish you'd see that." Hiroko said as he stopped short causing his sister to bump into him.

Standing before them was a little old lady with a brown cape over her body that covered her head and you couldn't see her face the only thing you saw was her mouth. She smiled with her crooked teeth and looked the kids up and down before she slowly circled them looking at them like a hawk.

"Um…excuse me but what do you want?" Amane asked the strange old woman.

"It is you I knew I was right…I have something for you three." The woman said as she reached into an overlap bag she had on her shoulder. She took out three weird looking phones an orange one, a yellow one and a green one. She handed the orange one to Amane, the green one to Hiroko and the yellow one to Naoki.

"What are these things for and why did you give them to us? Just who are you?" Naoki said but when she looked up the little old Lady had disappeared.

"That's a little creepy what are these things anyways?" Hiroko asked.

"They look like cell phones with a wire hanging off them." Amane said.

**

* * *

****Keio Senior High School: After school hours Boxing Room:**

Kyotaro was currently in the main Boxing club room working on his boxing, he had his blue gloves on and was punching and kicking away at the punching bag that was before him. The club had disbanded only an hour ago but Kyotaro stayed after to practice alone for a while longer. He could concentrate more when he was alone than with the rest of the club members around.

He was getting ready to punch the swinging Bag when he suddenly felt like he was being watched he turned around and noticed a little old lady standing in the doorway of the room with a smirk on her face. She wore a brown cape over her body that covered her head and you couldn't see her face the only thing you saw was her mouth.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here old lady this is a High School the senior Center is on the other side of town." Kyotaro said with a grunt. The little old woman didn't answer him which irritated Kyotaro.

"Hey did you hear me old lady this is a High School you're not supposed to be here. Only teachers and High Schoolers are allowed here." Kyotaro said as the old woman ignored him again causing him to become very mad at the little old lady.

"Hey you're starting to piss me off grandma do you hear me get lost now!" Kyotaro all but yelled as he walked up to the old woman.

Once he was in front of the old woman she smiled as she grabbed Kyotaro's hand and slipped something into it. The old woman simply smiled up at him then turned and started to walk away from him but stopped short and turned sideways to look at him.

"If you want to get stronger keep the device with you at all times…" She said before she continued to walk down the corridor of the school.

Kyotaro looked down at the red cell phone like device she handed him and looked up to see that the old woman had disappeared in thin air. He shrugged his shoulders then went back to punching the bag hanging from the ceiling.

**

* * *

**

**Condemned area of Yokohama:**

Shinichiro was walking through the streets of the condemned area of Yokohama; there were a lot of buildings that were falling apart and large piles of rubble the perfect area for a gang to hang out. He didn't like referring to his friends as gang members because they weren't as vicious and cruel as real gangs were. He had seen shows about gang members and had seen the things the gangs did to people and he hated using that word to refer to himself and his friends. They were in no way a gang but they did like to hang out and challenge Kyotaro to matches.

He was walking towards the abandoned Apartment complex that they used as a sort of base that had a bed in each room for the boys to sleep on and a game room with a billiard table and an air hockey table. He stopped when he felt someone watching him and looked around but saw no one so he continued to walk towards the apartment complex.

Once he was inside he flopped down on the couch in the main living room of the first room in the apartment. There was a couch and a TV in the room and a kitchen off to the side that had an old refrigerator that was stocked with food. He was resting when that familiar feeling of being watched came back and he rolled over and tried to forget the feeling. He heard a knock on the door and finally got up to have a look because none of his friends would knock like that.

Once he opened the door he found a little old lady standing at the door with a smile on her face. She wore a brown cape over her body that covered her head and you couldn't see her face only her mouth.

"Um… can I help you old lady? You're not supposed to be here it's too dangerous for someone like you." Shinichiro said.

"Do you wish to become stronger young man?" The little old woman said.

"Yeah I guess everyone wants to get stronger right?" Shinichiro asked.

"Then take this device and you can surely become stronger." The little old woman said as she handed Shinichiro a blue cell phone like device. When he looked up the little old lady was gone and once she was gone his device started to glow and unbeknownst to him four more devices began to glow at the same time and in a flash of light five kids disappeared into thin air.

**To Be continued:**

_This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written on my Microsoft word its eleven pages long._


End file.
